


Memoir

by ViceHectic



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Diary/Journal, F/F, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Multi, POV Multiple, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Yakuza, diary entries, diary format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceHectic/pseuds/ViceHectic
Summary: "Memoir": A collection of memories that an individual writes about moments or events, both public or private, that took place in the subject's life.Mamoru doesn't like the new noises of explosions in his neighborhood. He also doesn't like the pink balls hitting him randomly and sending him to strange locations. But it's a typical day for a future mafioso. POLY!GAY!LOVE Mature content later.Crossposted on Fanfiction





	1. June 1st, 2010

**June 1st, 2010**

_Call this a diary or whatever, but I was always the kid who wasn't good at expressing himself in speech but good at expressing himself in writing. I don't care if you call me girly or some other shit, but this is something I have to get out because I don't know what the hell just happened. God my hands are trembling._

_Normally, the small town of Namimori is quiet._

_Well that would be a blatant lie now a days. Ever since last year around September, the town went especially crazy. Noise littered the streets and neighborhood, it was strange and hard to adjust to; and yet, no one else seemed to notice._

_But I'm not abnormal, not_ _too_   _abnormal. I mean, everyone has at least one difficult moment in their life._

_Namimori is a small town, with not too many people; but enough in which not everyone knew each other. We had three elementary schools, two middle schools, two high schools, one private academy, and one college. It took a few hours to get to Tokyo and shorter than that to get to the farming lands. Yet we weren't some rural town randomly placed in Japan. We had department stores and markets with the hottest products._

_But like I said, no one seemed to notice the new noise._

_Whether it was because they chose not to hear it or because they didn't have the ability to, was unknown to me. But it brought me to question how could someone ignore the noise of grenades going off._

_It had been reaching about a year since the noise had started. The school year I had spent at Midori Academy ending with a flash and it was into the summer days._

_To get to the point, the noise didn't bother me, not until it came crashing into me._

_I was walking down the street, heading back home from parkour practice..._

"Are you Song Mamoru?" a high-pitched taut voice asked.

I turned towards the source of the voice only to be greeted by a meek red haired teen that was younger than me by just a few years. He was noticeably nervous, biting his thin pink lips and rocking back and forth on his heels. His green eyes shifted back and forth anxiously, leaving me hesitant to respond. To be short, I had never seen this kid before in my life.

' _Who is this kid? What does he want with me?' I had thought._

I continued to look over him. The redhead was scrawny, sadly so. His arms and legs were sticks and his waist fit the ideal size for female super models.

' _I can take him on if he ambushes me, doesn't seem like the type to anyways.' I reassured myself._

I watched over him with sharp eyes, "Who wants to know?"

He stopped for a second before exclaiming an ear breaking, "I'm sorry!"

Those words entered my ears the same moment the boy jumped at me, throwing a purple ball into my face. I raised a hand to whack it away but as I touched it, it exploded into pink smoke with a loud unrealistic, comical pop.

For awhile, I couldn't see, the pink smoke was easy to breath through, but impossible to see through.

As it cleared, I realized the place I was in was unexpectedly dark. I wasn't in the dying dim light of Namimori anymore, as cliche as that sounds.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I took in my surroundings. I was in a traditional Japanese style room, but I was tucked into an extravagant silk covered regal tuscan bed placed smack in the middle of the room that seemed out of place with the theme of the room. The room was decorated with elegant Japanese fans along with porcelain decorative plates and pottery, shodo written onto washi. Even a small sitting table with two cushions were in the room, an European tea set for two on it. A dim candle flickered, causing the shadows to accentuate around me.

Problem was, I didn't know where the hell I was and how I got into this bed.

I apprehensively slipped out of bed, feeling a rush of cold wind hit me. I hissed as a small draft brushed against my sweaty skin, feeling goosebumps pop up on my arm. The room was relatively small, not too much bigger than my bedroom in my cheap one room apartment. There were however, exits on both side of me. Both were rice paper shoji doors. I looked to my right, and then to my left, both doors looked exactly the same.

"What the hell…?" I muttered. The sweat from my earlier work out at the parkour place told me I hadn't passed out or been knocked out at some point. It was like I was magically transported from one place to another. "Where the hell am I?" I breathed, disbelief in my voice as I could hear my heartbeat echoing in my head.

"Get your shit together," I scolded myself, gripping my shoulders tightly. It helped me calm down a bit, feel more grounded. I walked towards the door on the right, the one closest to me. I held my breath as I put my hand on the door.

_At the moment, I didn't realize it. But now as I think about it, it was like something was pulling me towards the doors._

I opened it carefully and took in my surroundings. The rooms were incredibly similar as they were both a traditional Japanese, however this room stuck true to it's theme. Much more calligraphy hung from the walls of this room and many  _lavender_ purple candles were lit around the room. Placed near another set of doors was a lacquered low table with four cushions and a traditional japanese tea set. In the corner there was a small organized desk with calligraphy equipment and many pieces of papers marked with things I couldn't distinguish from far away.

A creak met my ears and I immediately tensed as I looked towards the large tatami bed, seeing a tall black haired man slipping out of bed, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. As the man composed himself, I took him in. He looked to be in his mid to late twenties, and his face was well crafted and shaped by his slightly long hair. His pale skin contrasted against the dark purple kimono the man wore, rustled by the sleep he had been awoken from. His defined collar bone and muscular bones peeked out from the kimono. I felt my breath hitch.

The man didn't seem to notice, looking so relaxed and calm that I was stunned with surprise.

Then, he spoke. He spoke in a deep velvety voice that melted every iceberg on earth, concern lacing his voice, "Are you having troubles sleeping again?"

We were the only ones in the room. My throat closed up, enabling me unable to answer.

"Mamoru?" he asked, finally looking up, meeting my eyes, only for his violet eyes to widen.

" _Who is he? How does he know my name? What is going on?"_

He stared at me for a few seconds before asking, "Song Mamoru… what year is it?"

I swallowed, looking at this man, unsure of what to do.

" _What do you mean what year?!"_

_He screamed danger, his movements and sharp eyes proved it, but I had a strange feeling, a feeling I couldn't identify._

He stood up and walked closer to me. He raised a hand to my face and I focused on it immediately, my body tensing.

" _What… WHAt ArE yOU DoInG?!"_

The hand reached out, and caressed my cheek softly. "What year is it?"

I met his concerned eyes, "2010." I don't know what compelled me to answer him, but it felt wrong for me to not.

He sighed deeply, opening his mouth to say something, but pink filled my vision again and I found myself in my shitty apartment, my bag placed neatly against the wall and a small meal prepared.

My knees buckled as I gasped for breath.

_My mind was working a mile per second after that, it didn't logically make sense that I would be in Namimori, then at some strange room with a strange man, then at my apartment in a puff a smoke! For a second I thought I had been going crazy, but the man's aura brought me back. Surely his aura wasn't fake, it made me unable to breathe! My brain couldn't think of something so terrifying could it?_

_After composing myself, I searched my apartment for abnormalities, but the only change was in my kitchen, the source of the food set out for me._

_I immediately trashed it, my overly paranoid mind claiming it was poisoned. I also opted against calling the police. They would call me crazy anyways._

_I think I recognize that feeling the man seemed to make me answer him, and it surprisingly wasn't fear. Safety, protection; like he would never dare to hurt me._

_I don't know anymore. I think I should sleep it off._

_God..._

_P.S. Google about strange transportation involving pink smoke._

_P.P.S. ...how did that man know my name?_

* * *

This is a different way of formatting a story that I decided to try. After each first person entry from the main character, there will be a chapter following from either one or multiple perspectives that pertain to the events that happened in the entries. It'll make sense as time goes on.


	2. June 1st, 2010 Perspective

Shoichi was sure of it, this older teen in front of him fit the exact description from that note he was sent… and it scared him.

The teen was of average height, at five foot seven inches, messy brown, slightly curly hair, that looked like he had just ran his hand through it and left it like that. His pale, almost flawless, skin was covered by casual athletic clothing, loose basketball shorts and a white tank top that had a weird black design on it. His feet were covered by running shoes and earbuds were hung around his neck, connecting to the device in his pocket. His hands were covered in bandages and his knees supported by braces. His face was aristocratic, as if he was born a king. He was definitely asian, but not quite Japanese. His nose was pointed with a heart shaped face, cat like eyes, thin lips, and arched eyebrows. His neck was a little longer than normal, but it didn't take away from his handsomeness, in fact, he was quite good looking once you got a good look at the teen. It was the aloofness and zero presence he seemed to exude that almost made the redhead miss him.

And the minute he called out his name, the name "Song Mamoru", he knew it was him. He threw the purple ball at the teen he didn't even know and smoke filled the area. Shoichi stepped back, afraid of what would appear.

What came out was an exhausted looking dirty brunet man, wearing only a thin black and gray sleeping kimono, drowsily rubbing his eyes. He opened one eye and sighed, "Oh, Irie." the man yawned out lazily.

Immediately Shoichi's spine straightened, "EEK!" 'How does this man know my name?'

The man held up his hands in defense, "Hey, hey! Just calm down and leave this area and no one will hurt you, alright?" He asked, trying to reassure Shoichi.

Shoichi stiffly nodded his head, and turned to run, not bothering to see if the man followed him.

The man scratched the back of his head with a sigh, picking up the backpack at his feet, "Damn...it's cold out here." and so he went on a trek, bare footed and with a kimono so short that many may have mistaken him for a male prostitute.


	3. June 8th, 2010

**June 8th, 2010**

_So it's been a few days of research, exercising, pondering, going over the pink smoke, and; nothing._

_There is literally absolutely nothing and that's the world basically calling me insane._

_Normally, I would give up if it was a one time thing and continued on with my normal, boring, life. Someone up there decided they hated me and threw that notion in my face. Like hell I would get a normal life._

_I was..._

...outside, at a small family owned cafe.  _Owned by the Hideyoshi's, their son and daughter went to a nearby elementary school. The small twins pass by me and often wave, calling me their "cool onii-chan"._  The outside seats were comfortable, especially with the sun shining through the clouds and the slight breeze in the air.

"Your order has arrived," a voice said behind me.

I turned, ready to accept the food  _a blueberry scone and vanilla latte_ , but a familiar pop entered my ears and pink filled my vision.

"또?!" I asked in exasperation, switching back to my mother language in shock.

I breathed in deeply at the sudden shift but immediately regretted it, coughing out loudly.

_Why the hell the smoke decided it was going to choke me this time and not last time is unbeknownst to me._

I started to wave my pale hand around, fanning the smoke out of my face. I opened my eyes once I thought it had faded, and was greeted by eight people staring at me in silence.

I was in a large rectangular room, a room that looked like to be a board meeting room as a large long wooden table was set in the middle with multiple chairs surrounding it. There were elegant European vases around with beautiful blooming vibrant colored flowers, along with nine portraits, each with seven people each. Unfortunately for me, I was seated in one of these chairs.

' _What the hell?'_ I gripped my hands over the plush elegant _, also tuscan,_  chair I was sat in, in apprehension, ' _Where the hell did that smoke put me this time?' I had thought._

I briefly took them all in, a tanned tall Japanese male, a silver haired smoker, a white haired tanned man, a teen in cow print, a fluffy haired brunette, a man with long blue hair, a woman with purple hair and an eyepatch, and-

I took in a deep intake of breath as I saw the man closest to me.

" **Get away!"**

I immediately jumped out of my seat and pushed myself away from the man, putting my back against the wall.

It was the man from before, the last time I had seen the pink smoke. The man who oozed such a terrifying aura.

Suddenly, they all started to speak at once, my mind processing it as a foreign language, Italian, my mind whispered as my eyes flitted between all of them.

I didn't know Italian, but I knew Japanese, Korean, and English, with just some Spanish to get me by, but the one language I don't study, they sp-

_Obviously, I was panicking._

My vision began to swirl.

"Mamoru-san."

I looked at the brunette at the head of the table, unable to reply, my mouth agape.

He smiled sparsely, "I'm sorry for this strange situation you've been put into. This isn't something you should experience for awhile." He said shortly, as if I was to understand that.

I opened my dry mouth, "Who are you people?" I asked loudly, my eyes looking over them all.

The tall Japanese male laughed, dragging my attention to him, "Your family of course!" he exclaimed.

And pink brought me back to the cafe, my latte and scone half eaten.

_After that, I bolted. (I should probably go back and pay for my meal… the Hideyoshi's will understand). What the hell did that man mean by family? I sure didn't recognize any of them from my family tree, despite my whole family being distant in the first place._

_I wish someone could just tell me what the hell was going on._

_Like that kid who threw something at me that caused the pink smoke to appear. I need to find him. New objective: find this kid before the end of the summer._

_P.S. Learn some Italian_

_P.P.S. Why did they not seem surprised at my sudden appearance?_

* * *

Korean Translation:

또 - Again


	4. June 8th, 2010 Perspective

The minute they saw the smoke, they looked accusingly at the teen dressed in cow patterns. He looked around alarmed, " **Hey no way it was me! I didn't know fratello at the time!"** he defended.

The silver haired man glared, " **Doesn't mean that you didn't throw your damn bazooka everywhere!"** he growled.

They grew silent and looked to the ash brown haired teen looking at them with confusion and a hint of fear. He looked over at all of them, but suddenly jumped up, backing away in fear. " **Get away!"**

It was Hayato that spoke up first after the teen's outburst, " **Hold on, think about it. If we go back to ten years ago, technically, Lambo wasn't around."**

" **He's right,"** Tsuna added in, " **It was later during the summer, near the start of the Hanabi Festival."**

" **But then how could he be sent to the future? As far as we know, Lambo is the only one with access to the ten year bazooka."** Chrome asked, a hint of panic in her voice.

Mukuro reached over and pat her head comfortingly, " **I'm sure that our Mamoru would tell us if he thought it was a threat. After all, he has told us about his future adventures."**

" **But we're not sure if it started around here or not…"** Ryohei said gravely, his tone of voice serious.

" **Besides that… Kyoya, what did you do to him that made him so scared of you?"** Takeshi asked, curiously.

Kyoya looked briefly over to the teen and sighed, " **He came through the bazooka a week ago. He seemed afraid of me when I approached him, but he didn't move away. Now, he seems to be frightened of me."**

Hayato snorted, playing with a lighter, " **Great first impression."**

" **Piromane,"** Kyoya growled in response.

" **Enough."** Tsuna commanded, looking towards the teen that would soon become irreplaceable for all of them in this room, "Mamoru-san."

Immediately, the teen seemed to snap out of his thoughts and stared, open mouthed at the boss, "I'm sorry for this strange situation you've been put into. This isn't something you should experience for a while." Tsuna said with a smile, his words purposely vague as to not alert the teen.

The teen seemed to struggle with his words, but finally got them out, "Who are you people?"

It was Takeshi that responded cheerfully, "Your family of course!" he exclaimed, and then the world shifted, the teen leaving them.

Immediately they confronted the man that replaced him.

" **Relax,"**  the voice said with a lazy tone, " **He'll be fine, I mean, look how I turned out?"**

Ryohei laughed heartily and put the man his age into a headlock, " **That's the spirit!"**

* * *

Italian Translation:

Fratello - Brother

Piromane - Pyromaniac


	5. June 21st, 2010

**June 21st, 2010**

_So I thought I was free from that damn smoke for the long run. I had spent the first week after the second smoke phenomenon paranoid about everything. Noises and movements made me jump, hell even the change in wind scared me._

_Also, about that kid with the red hair; not even a single glimpse of him. How have I not seen him again? Unless he's stuck in his room all day, I will find him._

_Goddamnit, if it wasn't for him, this would have never happened._

_But besides that, you guessed it. It happened again._

_I was…_

...taking laps around town, well a lap. Even if Namimori wasn't very big, it was big enough where one lap was too much for me, and for anyone sane.

I had just passed the river at the edge of town, a bunch of people had gathered down there, probably a small celebration of their own for the Hanabi festival at the end of the week, and the end of school for those who didn't pass their exams and had to take extra classes.

It was then, as I was running, when an innocent looking pink ball had rolled to my feet. I stopped, reaching out to pick it up to hand it back to it's owner, but just as I touched it, it exploded and a pop echoed in my ears.

' _SHIT!'_

I held my breath and tried to keep my eyes open, looking for some kind of sign through the smoke.

But as it cleared, I found myself in a dingy back alley, bricks surrounding me, my back against the back of it and guns pointed at my head. The alley smelled of feces and many flies flew around me.

A large group of men with heavily armed weapons glanced at each other in confusion, yelling things in Italian each other. They were all wearing black tailored suits but their heavy equipment consisted of machine guns, shot guns, and I could even see grenades on a few people's belts.

I feel myself catch up to the situation, my heartbeat began to speed up and sweat trailed down my face and back. I grit my teeth and clenched my hands, I was losing it.

I bit the inside of my cheek to wake myself up.

_If I hadn't woken myself up, I would've been dead._

' _Think rationally'_ I told myself as I cautiously put my hands up in a sign of surrender, but the men tensed even more, one man with a scarred and tattooed face in particular yelling at me.

I quickly put my hands down, hearing a word that sounded close to the word for down in Spanish.

They glanced at each other again, unsure of what to do.

"GET DOWN!"

I immediately ducked down and an arrow hit the ground in the center of the group of men with a loud clank.

For a few seconds, there was nothing, but then, there was a loud explosion.

I stumbled back, the heat and force of the explosion forcing me to escape from it. A hand grabbed my wrist and dragged me up the wall of the alley, "Let's go!" a voice urged me. The voice was smooth like honey and sweet like sugar, such innocence and clarity in it.

I was dragged through another alley, up a rooftop and across several other roofs before we jumped down and joined a crowd in some square. The town square didn't look like a typical japanese one I was used to; this square looked, for lack of better word, European. The buildings were all shades of brown and many small stores and restaurants were opened all around. Small tents and carts were opened as well, selling small knick knacks, food, or flowers.

But as I was dragged, I only got small glances at the man before me. He was tall, with light chocolate cherry hair, wearing a pale green dress shirt and a black fastened tie that would occasionally fly back. His long legs were covered by fitted dress pants and it was miraculous how fast he was going with such slippery dress shoes.

_If I wasn't so advanced in parkour, it would have been impossible for me to keep up with this monkey-like young man._

I caught my breath quickly, looking at the male beside me. Now that I look at him clearly, he didn't even look like he was in his twenties, maybe in his late teens. His face was still young, but little to no baby fat remained on his face. The teen had wide brown eyes and a well shaped jaw that did well to accent his innocent aura. His long fingers still held my wrist in his hand. He looked around and tried to pull me along again without so much as a glance at me.

"Who are you?" I managed out, digging my heels into the ground, preventing him from dragging me along any longer.

He glanced at me once, his eyes piercing my one, a 180 from his innocent persona, before grabbing my hand, a guitar case over his shoulder, "Just follow me Mamo-nii." He tried to appease, still looking around.

I glared at him defiantly, "How am I supposed to know I should trust yo-"

"아 진짜, 정인형! 재발!" the teen exploded as he stopped to look at me.

I snapped my mouth shut at my real name and my mother language.

I nodded and pointed my head forwards, "알았어." I said softly.

He looked at me gratefully before dragging me over to a cafe that was three blocks and an alley away. The cafe was similar to the buildings around it, only small tables and chairs were placed outside to let patrons enjoy the nice weather.

We rushed past the person at the register and past the patrons, ultimately running into the kitchen. At this moment, all the workers stopped to stare at us in surprise. The teen ignored them and opened the door of the walk-in fridge where, instead of food products, weapons were stacked on shelves, hung on walls, and spread out on tables.

A barista with bright blue eyes entered and gave us a worried look, "Signore Futa, what happened?" she asked her brow knit together. The woman was relatively young, wearing a black and white simple outfit with an apron around her waist. Her stringy light blonde hair was tied up in a loose bun and a pen was stuck behind her ear.

Futa glanced at me and then at the barista, "Unexpected things." He pulled away from me and reached for a cross bow hanging on the wall, "Claudia, I need you and Roberto to guard this place. If they come to us, they can't lay a hand on Mamoru-nii."

Suddenly a tough looking man burst in, reaching for a grenade launcher on the wall, "Signore Futa, Signore Mamoru, what an unfortunate time to meet." He greeted in a low gruff, yet polite, voice. He looked to the teen, "All the civilians have been evacuated, the enemy is quickly approaching sir."

I stared at the commotion, "What's going on?" I asked the teen.

He glanced at me and bit his lip, "Merda! Take-nii and Kyo-nii are going to kill me. Why are five minutes going on so slow?!" before I could ask, he grabbed a deck of cards and placed them in my hands, "If anything happens, use these to protect yourself!" he exclaimed, his eyes totally serious.

I looked at the cards, "What the fu-"

Pink smoke filled my vision…

... _and I found myself on the roof of a school I didn't recognize._

_It didn't matter though because I left without any incident, but the deck of cards remained in my hands._

_I took them out and sure as hell, they weren't normal. There were all fifty-two normal cards, however three sides of each card all had small sharp blades while the one side I had pulled them out of the box of were blunt._

_But I didn't understand what the hell happened. These men had trapped me in the corner, then a bomb went off, then some teen dragged me off to some cafe (finding out his name was Futa(Foo-tah)), and was stuck in a room full of weapons._

_What the hell is this pink smoke getting me involved with?_

_P.S. learn how to throw cards._

_P.P.S. why were those men scared when all I did was raise my hands?_

* * *

Korean Translations:

아 진짜, 정인형! 재발! - "Ah really, Jongin brother (equivalent to -nii)! I'm begging you/please!"

알았어 - "I understand/understood"

Italian Translations:

Signore - Sir

Merda - Shit


	6. June 21st, 2010 Perspective

Futa had to curse his luck. He never had much luck as a child, the greatest thing that happened to him was meeting Tsuna-nii, but all that time of good luck was hitting him right in the face.

He was on a mission with Mamo-nii, his brother would be the distraction while he would sniping from the roof with this crossbow. But as his brother purposefully got trapped in a back alley,  _the meeting place_ , the men,  _trafficking women to the prostitution trading ring that had started up_ , surrounding him.

And that damned pink smoke appeared to replace  _his_ Mamo-nii, with a younger Mamo-nii. Futa's heart rate quickened as the men shouted at the teen in the alley " **Put down your hands or I'll shoot!"**

Luckily, the teen somehow understood the Italian and put his hands down fearfully. That confusion gave him the opening to replace his arrow with an explosive arrow. He braced himself and shot it, "GET DOWN!"

He jumped down near the teen and grabbed him quickly through the smoke of the explosion that had went off, preventing him from seeing the mutilated bodies. He expertly guided his brother over roofs, building, alleys, through the crowds, weaving in and out,  **(knowing how skilled his brother was at parkour)**  and they were just almost there to the safe house, when the teen dug his heels into the ground, and refused to move.

Futa's heart continued to race, his eye flickering back and forth, already seeing the enemy approaching, subtly, but quickly.

"Who are you?" he gasped, out of breathe.

Futa glanced around, impatient, "Just follow me Mamo-nii," Futa said, fixing the guitar case that held his crossbow.

"How am I supposed to know I should trust you-"

Futa had enough, they were too close for comfort, "아 진짜, 정인형! 재발!" the teen exploded.

His older brother closed his mouth, the seriousness seeming to have hit him, "알았어." he said softly.

Futa felt somewhat guilty, but there was no time. He led his brother again, hoping that the five minutes would go by quickly.

He entered the Vongola owned cafe and burst into the back room, barking out orders to evacuate as he did so.

He and Claudia grabbed weapons, and Roberto burst into the room, grabbing his own chosen weapon, "Signore Futa, Signore Mamoru, what an unfortunate time to meet." Futa looked up to one of Kyoya's men and nodded.

"What's going on?" Mamoru asked, his eyes wide with fear, but Futa doubted he felt the full intensity of his fear yet.

Futa bit his lip, "Merda!" he exclaimed, "Take-nii and Kyo-nii are going to kill me! Why are five minutes going on so slow?!" Futa panicked, looking around, seeing the familiar deck of cards. He grabbed them and shoved them into his older brother's hands, "If anything happens, use these to protect yourself!" he ordered.

But the second a bewildered expression hit his brother's face, pink smoke appeared again and Futa let out a sigh of relief.

"Mamo-nii, I'm going to beat up Lambo the next time I see him." he commented, relieved.

The man chuckled as he grabbed the cards from his belt, "This time, that would be justified." he said with a cocky smile, exiting the cafe with confident steps, twirling a wooden cane in his hands casually.

* * *

Korean Translations:

아 진짜, 정인형! 재발! - "Ah really, Jongin brother (equivalent to -nii)! I'm begging you/please!"

알았어 - "I understand/understood"

Italian Translations:

Signore - Sir

Merda - Shit


	7. July 2nd, 2010

**July 2nd, 2010**

_Uh._

_I don't know how to properly start this._

_For one, I learned how to throw those cards… kinda. I can throw them ⅗ of the times properly and 0/5 of the times will they go where I want them to go._

_Uhh but yeah the pink smoke. That damned pink smoke made my life a whole life harder._

_Like I'm not asexual, I've just never noticed someone who has ever made my heart beat like in shoujo mangas from any person of any gender. I mean I will appreciate the occasional hot body of both genders but…_

...I was walking down the street, I had run out of groceries at home so I needed some food… and ice cream, but you know.

I walked into the market as the sliding door opened and a mother came out of the market with two children by her side.

One was laughing obnoxiously and the other saying something in Chinese. I chose to ignore them and continue on my way, but before I knew it, something hit my back and pink smoke filled my vision.

I just sighed as it appeared and hung my head low, unable to fight it, closing my eyes in defeat.

I felt the world shift and I realized I was now laying down. The air felt hot, stuffy even, and smell of something distinctly sweet entered my nose.

I opened my eyes and met wide brown eyes with a deep emotion dwelling inside them, an emotion I couldn't recognize.

I broke eye contact and observed where I was. I was laying in a modern black and blue bed, the lights on the bedside table low. A man, the owner of the brown eyes, was hovering over me, his hands next to my head and a knee in between my legs.

The man gaped at me for a second before smiling, "Mamoru!" he exclaimed, a happy go lucky smile on his face.

And then I recognized him, he was the tall Japanese male who called me "family". His hair was a spiky black, messed up slightly. He had a sharp defined jaw and his chin had a long scar that stood out against his other features.

"Hmmm," the man mused, "You should be about 15 right?"

I stared at him, unable to react.

He grinned wickedly, "Whatever." He suddenly came closer, with that smile on his face, "While we still have time, let's have fun."

I opened my mouth, "What do you-"

He immediately took captive of my mouth, gently putting his lips against mine.

I gaped at him, trying to push the male away, "Mmfp!" I flailed wildly, using all my strength.

He pulled away, and in that split second he had made me change position. He trapped my legs together in between his own and captured my wrists with one hand above my head, immobilizing me.

I struggled, "Let me go!" I growled at him.

He just grinned, "But we're having so much fun!" he exclaimed, and put his lips to mine again. This time, he pushed his tongue in between my lips and explored my mouth. It was wet. His tongue was hot and thick against my own, his tongue gliding over my teeth and going over every crevice in my mouth. It tasted like a vanilla milkshake.

An unknown pressure welled up within me and I felt my body temperature start to rise, matching the room's warm temperature.

I found it hard to breathe, my eyes growing dull with the indescribable feeling.

The man pulled away with a satisfied smirk. He leaned close to my ear and whispered, with his hot breath against my ear, "You're a natural, even at this age." He uttered with a tone of voice that made my senses go crazy.

I looked up at him, my eyes dazed and cloudy, "Y-you…" I whispered out of my sore lips.

He just grinned, "I'm glad to have been your first kiss, now that I know how it went."

I gave him the best confused look I could give him in my daze, "Huh?"

Before he could answer…

_...the pink smoke sent me back to my apartment, leaving me with suspicious tissues in my trash can._

_So yeah…_

_I think I'm gay… just a little bit._

_I need to go collect my thoughts...in a cold cold shower._

_P.S. BURN THE TRASH_

_P.P.S. What did that man mean by first kiss and knowing how it went?_

_P.P.P.S. ...how is that man such a good kisser?_


	8. July 2nd, 2010 Perspective

****Takeshi groaned as he felt his lover nip gently up from his pecs to his neck, Takeshi's hands gripping tighter at the plump flesh that was his lover's ass.

"I love you," his lover whispered in his ear, huskily, and arousal surged through his body, throwing Takeshi overboard. Takeshi practically threw his lover off his neck and onto the bed and leaned in close to kiss him lovingly, but pink smoke filled his vision. It took every ounce of self-control in Takeshi to not groan in disappointment. Of course their biggest cock block was their younger brother's past self. Takeshi could imagine it already, the world's best cock-blocker, Bovino Lambo, age five.

But, it was in the moment, as the smoke started to disappear, that he remembered his lover saying something to him a long, long time ago.

" _That wasn't my first kiss you know, my first kiss was from you."_

" _Huh? But we haven't kissed before?"_

" _Don't worry about it, you'll find out later. I won't even have to tell you."_

Unbridled excitement filled Takeshi's body as realization hit him.

This would be the best first kiss anyone could ever have.

"Mamoru!"

* * *

Satisfaction filled his body as he lazily sat the edge of the bed, seeing his lover compose himself, wrapping a black silky robe around his thin, thin, waist, "So that's what you meant by first kiss, huh?"

His lover slid up beside him and put his head in Takeshi's lap, "Yup, did you enjoy it?"

Takeshi chuckled, "Better question is, did you enjoy it?" Takeshi asked huskily.

His lover flushed red and pulled away, "Damn it Takeshi."

Takeshi just laughed louder as his lover left.

His lover turned before leaving, "Well let's see who's laughing after this!" He exclaimed, "I'm withholding sex from you!"

Takeshi stopped and gaped, "What?!"

His lover turned and ran out the door, Takeshi immediately following, "Wait, no! I was kidding! STOP!"


	9. July 5th, 2010

**July 5th 2010**

_So after that incident three days ago (of which will never be spoken about), I got sick._

_I don't know how or why (maybe that man was sick?) but I was completely out of it._

_I don't get sick often, but if I do get sick, it's usually worrisome and it's enough for me to go to the hospital._

_Except, I haven't gone to the hospital in years._

_Anyways, this all happened the day before, because yesterday I couldn't even pick up a pen._

_But, if I were to describe what happened…_

...I was laying in bed, dying with a pack of medicine next to me with water that had grown lukewarm.

I was breathing unevenly and you could fry an egg on my forehead. I was literally the most vulnerable I could be at any one moment, but then it happened.

The pink smoke came out of nowhere and I could only cuss weakly as the world shifted.

I was standing on my feet as the smoke cleared.

I opened my eyes and barely processed a scar faced male and another long white haired male by his side before my knees buckled and my field of view narrowed in on the floor.

I never hit it. Strong arms held onto me and supported me, "...shishi, the peasant… look… pathetic…."

"...senpai...how...stupid…"

"...OOOOI! Hurry...Luss…"

"Trash...up, too...loud!"

I felt myself getting carried, a gruff voice entering my ears, "I can't believe you grow up to be who you are maggot."

I tried to weakly lash out at the blurry dark haired figure.

I was laid on something soft.

"My dear….Mamo-chan? ...treat….away." a girlish voice filled my ears.

A soft warmth came over me and I felt lighter.

I managed to open my eyes, only seeing blurry figures.

I opened my mouth, a raspy version of my voice leaving my throat, "Who… are… you?"

The silver figure came closer, swinging something around, "WE'RE THE VARIA…. ASSASSINATION….DUMBASS!"

I stared at him for a second before nodding, letting out a weak laugh, "Yeah… of course."

_And then I passed out. I woke up this morning without feeling sick and as strong as ever. I even took a jog this morning._

_Well, whatever, those people took care of me. I have to thank them._

_What'd they call themselves? The Varia? (Bar-ee-ah)_

_How'd they know me? Hell- how do all those other people know me?_

_I need to figure this shit out… but there's that tournament coming up…_

_Shit._

_P.S. Find out what the Varia is._

_P.P.S. ...who the hell called me a peasant?_


	10. July 5th, 2010 Perspective

Xanxus sipped his drink, watching his second in command discuss with the brat from the main branch, knowing that he was not necessarily a guardian, but too important to lose. Tsunayoshi would have his head... or attempt to have his head.

"Listen, Squalo, I understand the Varia's standards but this isn't something we can do alone." the man argued, his hands pointing to the confidential information spread out on the coffee table.

"Ushishishi, who's exactly planning on going?" Belphegor asked from perch on the couch arm rest, sitting to the right of the brat, "I won't do anything with the damn guardians."

"Mou senpai, you hold such a grudge, that was like ten years ago," Fran drawled out from his seat beside Squalo, playing with illusions he had conjured up of dancing broccoli on top of the information.

Belphegor threw knives at the young boy's head, "Shut up, you weren't even there." he snarled.

The man looked calmly between the officers gathered in the office, "Good then, it will only be me and Kino from the main branch." He said with a hint of finality, his arms crossing across his chest.

"Kino?" Squalo asked thoughtfully, "You and him, we can work with." He murmured as he swatted the broccoli away to get a better look at the information.

The man looked to Xanxus, staring right into his deep amber eyes without fear, "What do you think, we would only need two of-"

An unrealistic pop and smoke interrupted them, and Xanxus' eye twitched, knowing exactly what this was.

Xanxus approached the smoke, ready to knock the teen that would appear out, but as he moved to hit the shadow in the smoke, the figure fell forward, and Xanxus had no choice but to catch him.

"Ushishishi!" Belphegor snickered as he rose from his seat, "The peasant looks so pathetic!"

Fran butted in, "How stupid are you senpai, he's obviously sick."

"Why you-"

And true to Fran's words, the teen that appeared was awfully pale and completely hot in Xanxus' arms. His eyes fluttered open and close repeated, his mouth moving without sound.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" Squalo yelled, hitting the two younger members on the head to shut them up, "Someone hurry up and tell Lussuria he has someone to heal!" At those words, Fran disappeared in a quick fade of purple flames and Belphegor took his time to gather the knives that Fran had left behind.

Xanxus grew angry and shot a blast of sky flames at the shark, "Shut up trash! You're too loud!" he barked, one arm still steady around the teen's lithe waist.

Squalo started to yell at him about being a shitty boss, but he ignored him and picked up the too light teen, "I can't believe you grow up to be who you are maggot." As if hearing Xanxus, the teen tried to punch him weakly, but he never made it close to his face. Or the rest of his body, which was a feat in it of itself with Xanxus basically carrying him.

Xanxus arrived at the infirmary with Squalo and Belphegor following, Lussuria and Fran already waiting for them. He laid the teen down on the white bed and Lussuria's eyes widened underneath his sunglasses, "My dear, Mamo-chan how did you become so sick?" He asked concerned, already seeing the seriousness of the illness that plagued the teen, "I'll treat you right away."

Lussuria began to do his work, quickly, knowing there was little to no time left.

"Who… are...you?" the teen asked out, weakly.

Squalo answered, "WE'RE THE VARIA, NONO'S PERSONAL ELITE ASSASSINATION SQUAD, DUMBASS!" he yelled, swinging his sword arm around.

The teen took a second to laugh, "Right, of course." he weakly responded, before passing out.

"Ne, senpai, do you think 선배 will remember that you called him a peasant?"

Belphegor felt a cold shiver go down his spine, "Ushishishi, I just remembered I had to go do something. Bye-bi!"

"What do you have to do?"

"Princely things!" Belphegor spat as he headed for the door, his footsteps only slightly faster and his strides only slightly bigger.

"Ha?" Fran asked dully, "But you're a fake prince."

"Ka-ching!"

"Itai-yo senpai."

"VOOOOOOOI SHUT UP!"

"Scum!"

"Get out! All of you are distracting me!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the man returned in the teen's place, pulling out a string of cards immediately, "Now I remember," he growled out angrily, "BELPHEGOR HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A PEASANT!" He yelled angrily, launching himself out the door with flame enhanced steps.

"Ah. There's another person who holds grudges from ten years ago."

Squalo sighed and facepalmed as he watched the man leave, "This is why we work so well with him and Kino."

Xanxus nodded mutely beside him, swirling his whiskey around.


	11. July 17th, 2010

**July 17th, 2010**

_Today was the tournament, a parkour tournament all the way out in Tokyo. I was signed up for free runs and speed races, yet again._

_I, of course, was with Koshikawa-san and everyone else from the parkour place since morning, but I hadn't competed yet because all my events were in the afternoon._

_A junior of mine and I were walking around, trying to find something to eat and drink for lunch…_

...Before we noticed the huge crowd of people around.

"Mamoru-senpai," Hotaru called out next to me, the cute eleven year old clinging to my arm, "Why are there so many people here?"

I quickly looked around and saw a banner, "It looks like there's a robotics competition right next to our parkour competition." I told the child, "Don't worry, I'll find you if we get separated. Just don't move and I'll find you, okay?" I reassured him with a soft smile.

Hotaru nodded cutely, making me smile wider, "Great, now what do you want for lunch?" I asked him.

Hotaru opened his mouth, the names of food escaping his mouth and I couldn't help but smile. The child had fluffy dark chocolate brown hair along with the biggest caramel eyes on his soft baby face. Literally no one would be able to resist this eleven year old's cuteness. Despite being in his last year of elementary school, Hotaru had always been something akin to an angel, staying innocent and kind. It made me envy him.

Just as we pushed our way to the edge of the crowd, I felt something collide with my head.

I clutched my head and growled lightly. I turned and saw two teens with the robotic competition lanyards throwing stuff from their backpacks at each other angrily. One was a typical nerd, scrawny, too pale to have ever seen the light, wire rimmed glasses, and grit teeth as his stick like arms threw various items at his opponent. The other kid, while also scrawny, didn't look too much like a nerd. He had a decent fashion sense and seemed to have a decent amount of muscle. He was also somewhat tall, but his young age was given away by the baby fat on his face.

I narrowed my eyes, seeing some of the friends of the two rooting their respective friend on. Others, like me, glared at them with anger as items had been thrown out of their circle.

I felt Hotaru flinch next to me and saw him rubbing his arm, "Are you okay Hotaru?" I immediately asked, concerned, seeing a strange plastic thing on the ground nearby.

He nodded and opened his mouth to respond, but he suddenly let out a surprised eep.

I quickly covered his body with my own, seeing something coming at me out of the corner of my eye.

Something hit my back and pink smoke greeted me.

The world shifted and I felt nothing, Hotaru's weight gone from my arms.

When the smoke cleared I found myself sitting across from a man with a dark expression, "Ah geez," he muttered to himself, a bit angrily if I might add. He wore a black fedora on his head, curly sideburns sticking out of the bottom of it, with his eyes covered by the shadow of his fedora. The bottom half of his face was clean shaven with thin lips shaped into a grim expression along with a sharp nose.

I crossed my arms and sighed, "It's not like I want to be here anyways." I snapped, feeling strangely intolerant.

The man seemed glare at me, before tilting his black fedora with the orange strip more forward, "You've always been this troublesome, haven't you?" he asked rhetorically.

I glared and took a sip of the  _peach_ tea in front of me, "Well it's not like someone has bothered to explain what all this is, and why it's happening to me." I answered, annoyance in my voice.

The man looked me over, "Song Mamoru, fifteen years old if I had to say. Knows nothing about what is to come shortly." he seemed to list off, his deep voice blunt and blank.

I set down the teacup gently, juxtaposing the irritation I held within me, "What is this family? This thing called the Varia?" I asked him, my eyes focused on him.

He looked me over and the edges of his mouth lifted to form a smirk, "Seems like you're not a fool after all."

_In the end, he would just answer my questions with vague responses that just made me even more irritated._

_By the time I had returned back, Hotaru had gotten all the food and we went back to the competition, myself receiving first place in my age category._

_But that man in the fedora gave me some insight, he said things about what's to come and how I was oblivious to it, I wonder what that means?_

_P.S. Continue to find that red head kid_

_P.P.S. ...that man in the fedora was kind of attractive…_

_P.P.P.S. why do they always talk about future events?_


	12. July 17th, 2010 Perspective

Reborn didn't like the kid at first, he thought he was threat, but as he got closer to his student, Reborn grew to like his mature nature.

The man across from him set down his tea, "What?" the man asked with a hint of teasing in his voice, "Thinking about how much you hate me?"

Reborn smirked, "How'd you know?"

The man just shook his head and played with the cards in his sleeves, "How cruel."

Well, at least he was more mature than the others.

And then the smoke appeared, and he was surprised at the small amount of killing intent the teen probably didn't know he was emitting. The questions he asked, shouldn't be questions he should even be thinking about. Though, Reborn mused, this was why he didn't trust the kid in the first place.

The teen asked questions, the killing intent turning into the irritation every time Reborn easily evaded the question. It was like a game of cat and mouse, and Reborn loved it.

He would enjoy it while it lasted, it was, after all, through his tutelage that this teen would grow up to be the best informant in the mafia world.


	13. July 23rd, 2010

**July 23rd, 2010**

_So far no progress on that red head, I've been basically running in circles trying to discretely look around for the kid. But with the approaching end of the month, more strange things have come into play._

I was throwing cards at the trees at the park. Not out in the open, no, that would stupid. Little kids could get hurt if I messed up and I would most likely be arrested  _(or reported to Namimori's terrifying disciplinary committee)._ The park near my apartment borders a forest that borders the west end of town. After walking through a certain bush at the end of the part and a couple meters, the trees clear up to a small clearing. The clearing barely has room for me to do two somersaults across it, but it's enough for me to get a decent distance away from the trees to practice.

I finally mastered how to throw the cards in the general direction and area I wanted to, but my accuracy was still completely off. It was at that moment, with cards leaving my hand when a small brown haired kid had jumped out of a bush, bursting into the clearing, a small pink ball over head.

_I didn't realize it then, but when I think about it now, the kid was European. He couldn't be older than nine years old. He had latte brown hair and wide brown eyes that reminded me of that teen who dragged me around in that European looking town._

"Lambo! Arrestalo!" I heard him yell out in slight annoyance, distant crying coming from the general direction that he had come from.

I stared at the scene, my jaw dropping open as a panicked noise left my throat, "Kid!"

The boy was heading straight for the trajectory the cards were heading.

The brown haired boy turned with wide eyes and dug his heels into the tall green grass of the clearing as he tried to stop, his arms thrown up around him in an attempt to shield himself. His feet slipped under the tall grass, his body sailing underneath the cards that would have headed for his face.

In the next beat a brown haired prepubescent teen burst out of the bush, "Futa!" he called out, golden eyes scanning for the boy. His eyes trailed over to me, "Huh?" he asked, unintelligibly.

_That name again. Foo-tah._

Everything had happened in just three seconds.

Something hit my head and the pink smoke surrounded me.

_The kid threw the pink ball into the air in panic and it hit my head._

I stood there shocked, unable to comprehend everything.

I _knew that the red haired kid had first sent on me these crazy trips, but now there was some brown haired teen who looked a year or two younger than me around the pink ball, as if he knew what it was._

"Is he okay?" A rough female asked, annoyance slipping into her voice.

I snapped out of my thoughts and found myself sitting at a table, two people before me and one next to me.

There before me sat a blonde Italian man with blue eyes and a camouflage army uniform, one I didn't recognize. The other was an Italian woman with an intimidating gaze with goggles resting at the top of her blue hair covered head, wearing a torn mute red tank top and black shorts. Both looked very fit and had unique rifles within hand's reach.

There was a distinctly younger man sitting next to me, a long blue haired man who easily towered over me, his most prominent feature was the eyes filled with such mischief that were two different colors. The man wore a unique black and blue trench coat and leather pants with chains. By his side was a long silver trident.

I looked back towards the table and found weapons along with tea in front of me.

_It's weird how easily I associate playing cards with weapons now._

I felt myself being pulled towards the male next to me, his hand resting gently in my hair as he forced my head to lay against his shoulder, his head resting on mine in turn, "Of course," he assured the two looking older adults across from us, "Our cute Mamoru is perfectly fine, just look how youthful he is." the man cooed.

I jabbed his side and watched as he clutched his side in pain, letting me go.

I coughed and looked forward, seeing the man and woman's amused expressions.

"What is this stuff?" I idly wondered to myself, holding up the strange wires wrapped around a small pole and secured by a circular metal casing.

"Mamoru, I wouldn't touch that if I were y-" The blonde man had tried to let out, but I stopped him with a card at his neck.

I ignored the click of a handgun near my head as I looked towards the blonde, "Now," I said, my voice low, "I hate to say it, but this has been going on for a few months and I'm honestly sick of it." I told him truthfully, "So, where the hell am I? Who's the redhead and the scrawny brunet teen? What the hell is the pink ball?" I asked, animosity dripping from my words.

The man held up his hands, "Listen, Mamoru-" he tried, his eyes wide as he looked at me.

"야," I drawled out, knowing he could understand me at his startled expression, "대답 좀 해봐." I said, annoyance slipping in.

He stared at me, "정인아-"

I put the card closer to his neck, "내 이름 정인 아니야,"

"Mamoru!" the female yelled. I ignored it.

Malicious laughter was heard next to my ear and hands were placed on my shoulders, making me tense, "Are you sure you want to do that,  _especially after what happened to Rinna_?" the voice drawled with antagonism.

My eyes widened and I was suddenly aware. I felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been splashed on me as I realized the gun held next to my head with a sharp deadly card at a man's throat.

_I would hate to admit it, but if it wasn't for that man with the long blue hair, I would have been dead._

I immediately dropped the card and I fell to the floor, my legs giving out on me, a cold sweat going down my back, "R-Rinna..."

"Mukuro, what did you do to him?" I vaguely heard.

The malicious voice had grown soft and gentle, a warmth surrounding me, "미안 정인아… I had to take that chance," he whispered gently, rubbing at the small of my back as he attempted to soothe me. I blinked once.

I blinked twice and found myself back in the clearing on my own two feet. Two toddlers, an elementary schooler, three teens, and a baby looked at me; some in interest, others in worry, and the last few seemed annoyed.

I gave them all a look before walking off.

"W-wait!" I heard a shrill voice call out. I turned back to see the brown haired teen. He met my eyes and shrieked in fright.

I turned back around, only to see that small baby standing before me, a fedora  _with a orange stripe_  on its head.

I stared for a second before scoffing, "How annoying."

I walked past it, ignoring the yells and the gaze of that small baby who set my senses haywire.

_After I came home and crawled into bed and just laid there._

_I don't… I don't want to think about it._

* * *

Korean Translations:

"야" - "Yah", meaning "hey". Equivalent to the Japanese "Oi"

"정인아-" - "Jongin-ah" Jongin is a name. -ah is attached to Korean names as a form of endearment or for friends.

"내 이름 정인 아니야," - "My name isn't Jongin"

"미안 정인아" - "I'm sorry, Jongin"


	14. July 23rd, 2010 Perspective

Reborn's face grew blank as he watched the ammo for the ten year bazooka escape Futa's grasps and hit the teen who had been throwing cards at a tree. The teen's eyes quickly went over the situation, but he couldn't react the ammo, and was hit, smoke filling the clearing. Reborn jumped out of his perch on a tree branch to his student's head.

"R-reborn! What should we do?!" his stupid student screeched, panicked, "That guy was hit by the ten year bazooka's ammo!"

Lambo and I-Pin burst into the clearing, confused as to what happened to the "ball" and began to ask Futa about it. Futa started to scold the two toddlers, though I-Pin was the only one really listening.

Reborn hit his student on the head with the Leon ten ton hammer, "I know that Dame-Tsuna, shut up for a second!" he scolded as Tsuna writhed in pain on the ground, trying to think about what would happen, his eyes narrowed at the pink smoke.

"Itai! Reborn!" he squealed.

The shadow in the smoke immediately went forward, holding a hand out to his brunet student, "Are you okay?" the voice of the shadow asked calmly.

Tsuna's eyes widened, the smoke clearing to reveal a rather good looking ash brown haired man, "U-uh yes!" Tsuna hastily responded, letting the man help him up.

Reborn turned his head, hearing Gokudera and Yamamoto rushing towards their beloved boss, but Reborn also noticed the way the man noticed them approaching as well.

He chuckled softly, "Seems like your friends are concerned about you." he mused.

And as if on cue, Yamamoto and Gokudera burst through the trees, "Ahoshi! How dare you cause trouble for Juudaime!" Gokudera growled, grabbing at the cow child.

Yamamoto held him back, "Maa, maa, calm down. I'm sure it was an accident." he tried to calm Gokudera down.

Gokudera grew angry and started to threaten Yamamoto, Tsuna trying to break them up.

But Reborn never took his eyes off the man who appeared. If the man noticed Reborn staring, he didn't show it, only watching with a hint of melancholy in his eyes.

The man looked at the display and smiled, clapping his hands, "Alright, everyone calm down!" he said, gathering everyone's attention, "It's almost time for me to go, so I just thought, maybe I deserved a goodbye."

It was eerily silent as the man looked around, "No?" he asked sounding a bit hurt, "A well, it's too late, anyways. Bye bye," he said, waving his hand, and the smoke immediately engulfing him.

And what took his place, was the teen from before, but his eyes were sunken in, like veterans traumatized from war. Reborn recognized it more in the innocents he had seen traumatized by the underground.

The teen looked around blankly, nothing seeming to be on his mind.

He turned to walk off, yet his foolish student called out to him, only to shrink back once he saw his face.

Reborn took that moment to stand in his path.

"How annoying." the teen muttered, as if he had a bug in his path, and walked past Reborn, ignoring the yells from Gokudera and Lambo.

Reborn couldn't help but wonder who the teen really was.


	15. August 19th, 2010

**August 19, 2010**

_I'm actually really proud that I was able to avoid the weird phenomenon for so long, that I shall now call "rapturing" for the hell of it, for so long. It was a good couple of weeks, if I had to say for myself._

_Being raptured this time was fairly uneventful. I was…_

...sitting in the park, taking a break from card throwing in the secluded part of the park. I hadn't moved away from the out-clove I had been using since the last time I was raptured. I guess it was stupid of me to think that it was safe.

As another round of cards hit the already dying tree in front of me, a loud clanging filled the clearing and something dark escaped a bush from the corner of my eye. I turned my body towards the shadow immediately, "What the-"

I was cut off as the furious black cat launched itself at my face, something pink tied to its neck with a white ribbon.

I gape as I get a mouthful of fur, "Really?" I yell as I try to pry the cat off of me without touching the pink ball, "You're getting that desperate?!" I cry into the empty park, grabbing at the cat.

One squeeze of its tail is all it takes for the cat to freeze up and land on its side, the pink ball exploding into smoke.

I cuss out angrily, feeling the shift as I bring an angry hand to the scratches on my face, "Stupid fucking cat!"

"I thought you liked cats, Song-dono."

A voice greets me before the smoke clears. It's a silvery voice, high and clear, almost innocent. My mind creates the image of a male angel before I can see who is speaking. That is, until I realize that this person just called me "dono", and all I see now is some servant from the pictures in my history textbook.

Eventually the smoke clears and all I see is a man with dirty blonde hair, his fringe side-swept to his right, his hair layered until it just brushes the end of his neck. His blue eyes look at me twinkling amusement and I don't expect to see an Italian smiling at me from across the way.

The sea breeze hits me and a seagull calls over head clichely.

The man smiles with thin pink lips and swirls his straw in some kind of dark copper colored cocktail, "It's been a long time since I've see your young face, Song-dono. How nostalgic," he murmured to himself, completely relaxed as we sit at a wooden table underneath a beach umbrella.

I would have never guessed that we would be at the beach if I saw this man smiling at me, all posh looking in a fitting black suit and a blue dress shirt.

I gape, "Where the fuck-"

The man just chuckles, "Now, now, there's no need for such crass language, we're on vacation after all." He snaps and a man wearing swim trunks from another table stands up to answer the man's beckoning, "Take that away and get Song-dono an Arnold Palmer," he gestures to a small glass shot glass near me, a green fruit submerged in a clear liquid smelling distinctly of alcohol, and the man in swim trunks takes it from me with a bow and heads over to a nearby shack with various people gathered around it.

I turn back to the man who just smiles sweetly, "Now, Song-dono, would you mind putting those cards away? Like I said, we're on vacation."

I try my best not to flinch. This man noticed that I had tried to slip my cards out of my pockets. I suddenly feel like I can't breathe.

"Your Arnold Palmer, sir," an accented voice greets me. I turn to the man in swim trunks who placed a tall drink in front of me, his body in a slight bow before he steps away.

The man gestures to the drink, "It's a favorite of yours right? From your time in America?"

The chair I'm sitting in flies out behind me as I stand up roughly. Vaguely, I register that there are now men pointing guns at each other around us, but all I can see is the calm, still smiling man who sips his cocktail.

"How…" I muttered angrily, "How the hell do you know that?" the voice that escapes me is guttural, venom filled, a voice a hardly recognize.

The man sets his cocktail down and holds up his hand.

There are some men around us who cautiously put down their weapon, their hands up in the air in surrender.

I meet the eyes of a man with glasses, his hands still holding a gun in his hand. He's distinctly Japanese and underneath his swim shirt I see a tattoo creeping out. But this man, he's looking at me expectantly.

I swallow, "At ease."

The remaining men drop their weapons and holster them. But tension still hangs in the sea breeze.

"Before you go," the man hums as he grabs my attention again, "Let me reassure of this, Song-dono," his eyes begin to glow as he speaks, "What happened in America is dealt with in your near future."

There's a voice behind me that yells angrily in outrage, and something in my stomach pulls at the voice, "Basil, you bastard!" It's a clear and orotund voice, distinctly female, and is filled with the venom of the most venomous snake in the world. It's a voice I don't recognize

Before I can turn around to look at the new addition, I'm sent back to…

_...the clearing in the park, my cards stacked in front of me in a neat pile and the cat long gone._

_I pack up early and head home for the afternoon, I have homework for school I have to finish anyways._

_P.S. Who the hell was that guy? Basil? Like the herb?_

_P.P.S. Why did those guys follow my orders?_

_P.P.P.S. Who was that other person that spoke up?_

_P.P.P.P.S. If that guy knew about America… who else knows?_


	16. August 19th, 2010 Perspective

Basil knows that the man sitting across from him doesn't like him.

 _No_ , Basil corrects himself with what's supposed to be a gentle smile as he sips at his old fashioned,  _the man hates what he stands for_.

It was no secret that the Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia opposed the entrance of the faction that the man across from him is representing. For several reasons, Basil was against it himself when the idea was first introduced to him. In hindsight, Basil should known better to believe what that damn bastard said.

The man across from Basil scowled, "Stop smiling like that, it's fucking creepy."

Basil felt his smile waver, Mamoru was never one for appearances. "Now how would Decimo feel if it seemed like we didn't get along to everyone watching us?" he chides, as if they're old friends.

Mamoru rolled his eyes and scoffed, "If anyone watching us was smart enough, they'd know we didn't get along immediately."

Basil can't help the chuckle that escapes his mouth, agreeing with Mamoru, "Well, Signore Colonello wouldn't even let them on the island if they couldn't figure that out," he says as he counts how many subordinates Mamoru had decided to bring with him for their meeting.

Mamoru just huffs and runs his pointer finger against the rim around the small glass that holds his Korean plum wine, flames momentarily lighting up at the tip of his finger before he takes a sip.

Basil smiles wryly as he realizes that he's that distrusted to this man across from him if he's testing his drink for poison, "I would never resort to such barbaric methods." Basil says gently, but both men know that Basil has taken offense.

Mamoru just quirks an eyebrow, "Oh?" he asks dully, not even bothering to act thoughtful.

Basil just grits his teeth once he finishes recounting, confirming that Mamoru had brought five of his subordinates, five to his ten. If Basil was a lesser man, he would have felt his blood boil at the blatant powerplay.

Basil coughs, "Now, shall we get down to business?"

Mamoru looks at him with steely eyes and places his cup down, "Very well-"

And Basil will never admit that he had flinched when the loud cartoonish pop entered his ears and pink smoke surrounded the man across from him. Rather the man that was across from him.

"Stupid fucking cat!" is yelled in loud Japanese as the smoke finally begins to clear and Basil can't help but jab at the young teen.

"I thought you liked cats, Song-dono." And Basil knew that about Mamoru. He had once been on the opposing side of his cat at some point before after all.

Faintly, Basil recognizes how tense Mamoru's guards look, but they don't move from their spots.

The teen across from him is undoubtedly the younger version of Song Mamoru, but the man is hardly the still transitioning child before him. The child keeps a constant eye on Basil, only taking small glances away from him to observe his location, but he can see the confusement hidden under the blank face.

Basil breaks the eye contact first, looking down to swirl the small umbrella someone had stuck in his old fashioned before speaking, "It's been a long time since I've see your young face, Song-dono," he says because it's the truth, only tweaking a white lie to the end of it, "How nostalgic."

It's at the moment that Mamoru's jaw drops, "Where the fuck-"

Basil can't help but laugh, "Now, now, there's no need for such crass language, we're on vacation after all." Basil snaps and one of his subordinates wearing swim trunks obediently come to his call, "Take that away and get Song-dono an Arnold Palmer," Basil says as he gestures at the plum wine.

It takes a half-second of hesitation but the closest of Mamoru's men reaches for the plum wine with a bow and heads over to the bar on the sand.

Once the teen stops gaping at his future guard, Basil smiles at him again, "Now, Song-dono, would you mind putting those cards away? Like I said, we're on vacation." The teen immediately flinches and Basil wants to chuckle at the naivete of the teen. At his age, Mamoru wasn't subtle at all, with his weapons or his panicking.

Mamoru's guard comes back with an Arnold Palmer, deliberately speaking out to shake the past version of his boss from his panic, "Your Arnold Palmer, sir."

Basil almost wants to pout, he wanted to see the cute expression Mamoru would have on his face as the fear settled in, but he just gestures at the glass, "It's a favorite of yours, right? From your time in America?"

And like always, Basil says that deliberately.

Mamoru reacts exactly like he wants to, he stands abruptly, causing all the guards to hold up their guns. Basil is the only one who doesn't move, still smiling as he sips on his old-fashioned.

"How...How the hell do you know that?" Mamoru snarls, sounding almost like Xanxus, impressing Basil slightly.

Basil just sets down his cocktail and holds up his hand, motioning his guards to stand down.

Mamoru's eyes flicker around wildly, stopping as he meets the eyes of one of his guards.

"At ease." the teen murmurs softly.

Basil hums, as the counter of five minutes in his head goes down, "Before you go, let me reassure of this, Song-dono, what happened in America is dealt with in your near future."

"Basil, you bastard!" a familiar woman calls out angrily behind the teen.

Basil smiles wryly as he realizes that this is another person who hates what his organization stands for.

Smoke fills Basil's vision and crackling fills Basil's ears. Guns are held up threateningly, but a voice interrupts.

"Stand down."

The woman frowns, "Like hell, Mutt!"

The man that replaces the teen pushes the woman behind him and looks at Basil with cold eyes, "You will regret that, Basilcum. You will rue the day you cross the Clan, again."

Basil just smiles placatingly and stands from his wooden chair, "I assume that no business will get done today."

The man says nothing in reply, his eyes flaring a bright color, "Go."

And Basil does, motioning for his men to follow.


	17. September 1st, 2010

**September 1, 2010**

_I returned to Midori Academy for my third year a few days ago, and school had started off well enough. It was later today when I realized that today would be the day everything would start to fall into place._

I had walked just outside the front doors of Midori Academy and saw immediately a loudmouthed brunette at the front gate talking excitedly to-

I stopped, meeting the kid's eyes. The toddler with the fedora.

The girl followed his gaze, "You're here to see him, Reborn-chan?" I faintly heard across the yard.

I mentally noted his name, breaking eye contact as one of my acquaintances slapped me on the back, "Mamoru, nice goal you made in soccer today, it was really impressive!" the teen with dyed hair complemented, leading me towards the exit with an arm around my shoulders.

I slipped on a pleasant smile, "Thanks Yukino, you did pretty good today too." I said back, being courteous.

This was Kinoshita Yukino. Ever since I had come to live in Namimori and was enrolled in Midori, Yukino had always been in my class. The teen was slightly taller than me and had a wider and stronger build along with his athletic body. Yukino was something akin to an idol at Midori as he admittedly was very good looking with a kind and accepting smile, pulled back dyed silver hair in a small ponytail, a well shaped face and defined muscles. Overall Yukino was the person everyone wanted to be friends with, with his easy-going attitude that seems to light up everyone's day, it was hard to hate him.

He smiled widely and leaned closer, "You know, you seem kinda off, something wrong?" His slightly deep voice completely innocent with pure curiosity and worry.

I tensed immediately, and that was enough for him, "Come on, let's hang out at my house today!"

He started to animatedly talk to me about his favorite Korean girl group as we walked closer to the gate, his amber eyes sparkling, hoping to pass by inconspicuously.

"Song Mamoru," a squeaky voice called out and both of us stopped, Yukino turning his face towards the baby and the girl.

Yukino smiled wickedly, "Sorry can this wait for later? Mamoru here is feeling kind of sick so I'm gonna have my mom cook him up some soup." He lied easily, shocking me.

I kept my composure despite that and met the baby's eyes before turning to the girl, "Is he your little brother? How'd he know my name?" I asked innocently.

The girl was obviously a second year student with the red ribbon at the top of her uniform. She was thin and petite with her long brown hair held back in a ponytail along with her large brown eyes. She looked concerned, looking between me and the small toddler.

His gaze sharpened and opened his mouth, but the girl cut him off, "Reborn-chan, let's go to Tsuna-san's, senpai looks kind of pale." She said hesitantly.

He looked towards the girl before biting out, "Fine" and started to walk away, the girl following.

As soon as they turned the corner I let out a sigh of relief, my knees buckling.

"Mamoru!" I heard Yukino's panicked voice before everything grew dark.

_Yes, I had passed out, out of relief or stress, I don't know, but it happened._

_The next time I opened my eyes..._

...I found myself in a modern minimalist bedroom that was incredibly organized, nothing was out of place. The twin bed had a simple dark blue frame with matching sheets and pillows. A desk was placed near the window with light blue curtains, arranged in way in which natural sunlight would be able to hit the desk. The simple black wooden desk had a small shelving unit with books in smaller to bigger order. There was also a metallic cup full of pencils, pens, highlighters, and stick erasers. Under the desk was a small black file cabinet marked with neat lettering with a small white card. Next to the desk was a dark brown sleek dresser with a few framed pictures. Above the dresser on the wall was a shelf full of trophies and medals that were hung around them. There was a closet next to the door and a small low table sitting on a white rug on the hardwood floor in the center of the room.

I looked around confused, "Where… where am I?"

The door opened and I turned to it, seeing a woman who was the splitting image of Yukino, minus the dyed hair, smiling at me in pleasant surprise, "Oh, you're awake!" she said cheerfully, "Yukino-kun carried you all the way here, saying you had collapsed. And good riddance too," she said quickly, putting a hand to my forehead, "Your body temperature was unbelievably high and you seem to be sleep deprived and under a lot of stress. Can you tell me why?" she asked, concern lacing her words.

My mind whirled as she threw so much information at me, making my head spin.

"Honey?" she asked endearingly.

I flinched a bit, "A-ah, I… I should be fine after a few nights of good sleep." I avoided the questions.

She frowned, "I'm a nurse, honey, something must of caused this. What's making you so anxious?"

I swallowed uneasily, "Uh…"  _Rinna…_

"Geez mom don't pressure him like that," Yukino protested, his light hair wet, wearing casual black shorts and a blank green shirt as he leaned against the door frame.

His mother pouted, "Mou, Yuki-kun!" she protested.

They started to squabble and a small smile had come to my lips.  _부럽다…_

"In any case leave us alone!" he exclaimed, pushing his mother out.

He looked back towards me once the door closed and I raised an eyebrow teasingly.

He glared but it looked more closer to a pout, "Sorry about that, she fusses too much." He apologized, his eyes flickering towards the door.

I slid my legs from out under the blanket and sat on the edge of the bed with a small grunt, "No, treasure it," I told my classmate, "She won't be around forever," I said almost wistfully.

He sat on the floor, giving me a serious look, "So they must be true, the rumors," he reiterated, "There were rumors about someone from our year who lives alone under the jurisdiction of the Hibari family."

I nodded, having the strange feeling that I wanted to and  _could_  express my whole heart to him and he wouldn't judge, "That would be me. The Hibari Matriarch found me on the streets," I explained, "At the time I hated people, and was  _advanced_  for a child, for a lack of better word," I rubbed my arm, "She gave me a small apartment and would have her serving staff come over once in awhile and take care of me. Once I showed I was able to take care of myself, they stopped coming."

The dyed storm cloud gray hair of Kinoshita Yukino nodded in understanding, "So the baby-?"

"I don't know who it is," I interrupted, "He gave me a bad vibe, I just kind of froze." I admitted.

Yukino hummed to himself, "And the reason why you've been so anxious?"

I visibly flinched and immediately regretted it as my classmate started to panic, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to!" he assured, hurriedly.

I looked at his panicked form with his eyes wide and his hands held out in front of him comically.

I snorted and chuckles escaped my mouth. It grew until I was flat out laughing, tears in my eyes as Yukino deflated across the room.

I breathed in a breathe of air and gave the teen a smile, "Thanks Yukino, I needed that."

He looked at me with a confused look before smiling, "That's what friends are for, Mamo-kun!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Is that how it's gonna be? Yuki- _chan?_ " I teased, my heart light in my chest.

He burst out laughing, "Don't even dare, Moru-tama!"

I burst out laughing and so did he, both of us only acquaintances, yet it was so comforting to have him around.

_After that, Yukino and I started to hang out more, both of us snarky and teasing each other. I found out he was an active member of the rhythmic dance team at Midori. I hadn't even known that existed._

_People at school find it strange that we're friends all of a sudden but don't really question it. Mostly because they think I'm kind of unapproachable and Yukino is one of the most admired guys at school. I'm just glad I have a friend._

_Uck. That got emotional and touchy feely._

_Anyways, I don't know why that baby wanted to see me, but he reminds too much of the man that I saw during one of those trips, the one with the orange fedora. But if that baby is that man, does that mean I'm going into the future?_

_No… no I'm being ridiculous. Time travel hasn't been invented yet right?_

_Oh god._

_P.S. Get to know Yukino better._

_P.P.S. How does that underclassmen know that baby named Reborn?_

_P.P.P.S. What the hell kind of name is Reborn?_

* * *

Korean Translation:

부럽다… _-_ "I'm jealous..."


	18. September 1st, 2010 Perspective

Kinoshita Yukino immediately recognized the back of his classmate's head for four years now and thought it was odd that he was standing still in the stream of students getting out of school. Yukino smiled and approached the teen, despite being classmates since fifth grade, they hadn't talked much, but Yukino liked to think they were friends, they were on a first name basis after all.

Yukino slung his arm over Song Mamoru's shoulder, immediately noticing his uncomfortable expression, "Mamoru, nice goal you made in soccer today," he said cheerfully, discreetly looking around and seeing a baby on top of the gate of the school, "It was really impressive." he complimented, leading Mamoru towards the gate at a slow, but steady pace.

Mamoru's uncomfortable expression immediately changed into a smile, "Thanks Yukino, you did pretty good today too." he complimented Yukino back.

And Yukino immediately knew something was wrong. If Mamoru was in the right state of mind, he would have remembered asking Yukino earlier about his leg injury and if he was okay. Yukino smiled widely and leaned in closer, "You know, you seem kinda off, something wrong?" he asked as innocently as he could.

And when Yukino felt the shorter teen tense beneath his arm, Yukino knew he had to get his friend away from the baby. He made the conversation casual, about Twice, a korean girl group. Even when the baby stopped them, he lied smoothly, feeling a sudden rush of protectiveness come onto him when it came to Song Mamoru.

And that was just proven, when the baby went away and Mamoru collapsed.

And as he did, Yukino prayed to a god he didn't believe in that he was okay, because Yukino never really had a real friend before. He wanted Mamoru to be that friend. So he picked him up and ran towards his house, where he knew his mother, would be on leave from the hospital today.


	19. September 29th, 2010

******September 29, 2010**

_I'm going to get to the point. It's that time of year again._

_I woke up early this morning and called the school to remind them that I would be gone. I dropped by the nearest florist and bakery to get tulips and macaroons. By the time I got_ **there** _, it was already 8. It was pretty empty, only a few stragglers like me around. I felt like I had stayed there for hours, just kneeling before her._

_At some point, Yukino asked where I was, I hadn't even noticed that my phone went off. I told him I would tell him later, though it's not really a conversation I was looking forward to. I eventually went home and walked down the streets of the dimming lights of Namimori. The town was bustling, time still going by even though my life seemed to be at a standstill. People rushing through town, sounds of children's laughter, the cool breeze that September came with._

_That's when another one of those balls hit me again, and I found myself…_

...sitting down, on a couch in a very European orientated room. It was similar to the meeting room that I had appeared in before, yet with different paintings, not of people, and different pieces of pottery were displayed. Beautiful blooming flowers still seemed to fill the vases. This room was also more wide, having two windows with wide open curtains, a grand piano in the corner, and a sitting area in the center.

I was sitting on a soft and intricately designed couch, a mixture of fine fabric and wood.

The sound of glass tapping wood brought my attention forward, where a woman with long purple hair had just sent down her teacup. She smiled at me gently and opened her left eye, the right one remained closed, "Mamoru, how are you holding up?"

I stared at her with a blank expression.

She got up and sat next to me on the couch. She put her hands gently around my head and held me close, " _ **It's not your fault."**_

I just broke as soon as I heard her words.

_For as long as I could remember, no one had ever told me it wasn't my fault. Constantly it was my fault, my fault it happened. If only I had done what I was told, she would be here instead of me._

I gasped for breath between my sobbing, the woman slowly cradling me, " _ **It will never be your fault."**_

_I found myself back at my house once I had returned. It took me a while to calm down, but I did. I managed to call Yukino and tell him that I would meet up with him this coming Saturday at a cafe to talk about it._

_God._


	20. September 29th, 2010 Perspective

****Chrome knew that nobody's life was easy here. The Arcobaleno were cursed, most of the Varia were born and raised to be killers, and each of the guardians had their own demons. Hell, her life wasn't the worst, even with her negligent parents and lack of organs for a couple years of her life. Thus, as she sat across from the man who was apathetic to his favorite tea, her heart went out for the man.

She remembered his words from years before.

" _No one had ever told me it wasn't my fault. Mostly because I never told anyone about what happened. But one time, I visited the future on that day. It was you who told me it wasn't my fault. And that… that lifted a weight off my chest that I didn't even knew existed."_

And ironically, that pink smoke appeared out of nowhere.

And across from her no longer sat a healing man, but a broken child.

She put her cup down, "Mamoru," this brought her his attention, "How are you holding up?"

He looked at her with dead eyes.

Chrome took the initiative and stood up, sitting next to the poor broken child and held him close to her, "It's not your fault." she murmured. And it was sad, seeing how four little words broke him so quickly.

Chrome wiped the child's tears and ran fingers through his hair, as a mother would do to her child, "It will never be your fault." And he sobbed harder, ugly, and angry sobbing that were caused by, to anyone else, six insignificant words.

And she didn't want to leave him alone, hurting, but soon time passed and it was over.

The man replaced the teen in her arms, but she did the same to him as she did to the child, holding him close.

"Thank you Chrome," he murmured softly, but filled with emotion, "Thank you so much."

"That is something you should not thank me for," she said softly in response, and they stayed that way, none of them quite shedding tears.


	21. October 2nd, 2010

**October 2, 2010**

_Like I said, I planned to meet Yukino at the cafe. We met up and he immediately pushed me for answers. I told him the truth the only way I know how, bluntly…_

"...I was at a graveyard."

He blinked, surprise all over his face, "I shouldn't have pushed you," he immediately apologized.

I shook my head as I gripped my tea, "Nah, it's fine. Just-" I cut myself off and put my head down, "It just happened before the Hibari's found me- before I was in a good place like Namimori."

Yukino nodded understandably, "I get it, you don't have to tell me until you're ready."

I opened my mouth to thank him, but something landed on our table. I stared shocked at the pink ball that had landed on our table, my eyes wide.

"Huh? What's this?" Yukino asked as he reached out to touch it.

My eyes grew wide and I tried to stop him, "Yukino, don't-"

I grabbed his wrist but it was too late, he had already touched it and made it burst.

And as the pink smoke surrounded us, I cursed the god that brought Yukino in on these damn adventures.

When the smoke had cleared, Yukino was surprisinglystill in front of me, his eyes wide with confusion and shock. Beside him was a blonde older man I didn't recognize. And I was sandwiched between the same brunet man who had greeted me before, the silver haired man, and  _that_ man.

I jumped out of my seat and backed away from the raven haired man, "나 만지지마!" I exclaimed nervously.

Yukino was immediately concerned at my slightly manic reaction, "Mamoru?"

_In my defense, I think my reaction was very justified._

The blonde and brunet grinned mischievously while the silver haired man sighed, "What'd you do to mess with him Takeshi?"

The tall raven haired Japanese man with a scar on his chin smiled brightly, "I have no idea what you're talking about Hayato," he said with little to no tact at all.

The brunet just chuckled, "Come now, let's all calm down." He looked at me and Yukino, "Yukino-kun, Mamoru-kun, please sit down. I assure you these men won't do anything to you."

Yukino's eyes sharpened, "But you will?"

_And for a second, I could have sworn I saw some strange color bleed through his eyes._

The brunet's eyes widened before he chuckled, "You have my word I will not do anything either, I can't harm my two of my best men," he assured.

I raised an eyebrow, " _Your_ men?"

The silver haired man glared, "Just hurry up and sit down Mamoru, you don't have much time left. Tsunayoshi won't hurt you."

I looked over at them, "Who are you all?"

"Mamoru," I looked to Yukino, "What's going on?" he asked, he looked so confused and his body was visibly shaking.

I looked forward again, "I'll tell you later, just stay away." I warned.

The blond man shook his head, "Calm down, I assure you, we won't hurt you, you're family."

"What is this family?" I asked sharply, "And the Varia?" I growled, "That man in the fedora didn't give me much information."

They tensed and I knew I had struck a chord. The blond stood up and I turned towards him with wide eyes, "As much fun as this is, I'll show you why we won't even think about hurting you," he approached Yukino with confident steps.

Yukino stopped and froze. I tried to go after him, but arms wrapped around my waist.

I tried to pry them away but by the time I looked up, the blond had captured my friend's mouth with his own.

_Yeah I know, a "Wait what?!" moment._

I gaped as the blond held my friend close until he collapsed, "What the hell?!" I yelled loudly.

"Chiavarone!" the silver haired man yelled.

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the black haired man's grasp, "How do you know Reborn?" The brunette asked, almost panicked, "He never told me about this-"

"Reborn?" I echoed, my mouth growing dry, my mind quickly connecting the dots, "So he  _is_ that baby that approached me at school the other day," I blurted, "But if that's the case, then this is the future!" I felt my breaths shorten, "What the hell is going on? Time travel isn't real!"

The brunet's gaze suddenly softened, "I'm so sorry you had to go through this by yourself, Mamoru-kun." He mumbled softly to me, burying his face in my hair as I continued to panic, "And I don't know if this will make it easier, but I'll tell you who we are and who you and Yukino-kun are."

He pulled away and showed me a beautifully crafted orange ring, that immediately burst into flames, "We are,  _ **the mafia**_ ,"

_Before I could process it, we were brought back to our world._

_The waitress panicked when she saw Yukino collapsed and me hyperventilating. She in vain tried to calm me down as 911 began to arrive. Moving between the cafe, to the ambulance, to the hospital was all done in a flash._

_At some point they had tried hooked me up to something that would help me breathe. I resisted, out of my mind with no oxygen, and tried to get away from them. Nurses tried to calm me down and eventually, after a doctor tried, I assume they injected me with drugs to make me pass out._

_When I woke up again…_

...it was late afternoon, a few hours after school got out on weekdays.

I blinked my eyes rapidly, trying to get used to the amber dimming light filling the room through the windows. An elegant hand came closer to my face and covered my eyes.

"Take your time," the voice murmured, "Don't force yourself."

I focused on the smell of sakura the hand carried as I eventually adjusted to the light. The hand moved, leaving the lingering scent of sakura, allowing me to take in the sights of Hibari Fuyumi, the Hibari Matriarch.

I stared at her openly, "Hibari-sama, what are you doing here?" I asked.

She glanced away from the sunset she was staring at towards me, then back towards it, "I received word that my charge was sent to the hospital after what looks like an anxiety attack, I wanted to know the cause," She simply responded, straight to the point.

I looked away from her perfect figure, wearing an elegant kimono that suited her Japanese features, "It was nothing of your concern," I told her, which was honestly the truth.

There was an uncomfortable and tense silence that followed my words.

"So you won't tell me?" she asked coldly.

I nodded silently.

She got up from her seat and turned towards the door, I watched her back as she stopped, "Your living quarters are to be moved. You are to live with my only son in the Hibari Compound. If anything happens to you, I will know through him." She barked out coldly, "Men will come to take your stuff on Tuesday during school. My son will pick you up after and take you to your new living quarters," She began to walk again, "That is all."

I watched as she left and immediately slammed my fist against the wall.

"Mamoru?" I looked up and saw Yukino's puzzled expression, "Are you okay?" He stood at the open doorway to my room, his eyes slightly wide.

I composed myself and sent him a teasing smile, "Worried about me? How sweet," I cooed. At his serious expression I sobered up, the smile fading from my face, exhaustion setting in, "I'm fine," I reassured as I beckoned him in, "And you?"

He sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm fine, it was just shock." He told me, "I've already gotten over it." He chuckled to himself, "Looks like I know my sexuality," he joked.

I let out a sparse smile at his quip, but immediately grew serious, "You want to know what happened, don't you?" I asked in a raspy voice.

He looked at me with determined eyes and nodded.

_So, I explained everything. The first time it happened to me, a few more occasions of the smoke attacks. About the red haired boy, the brunet teen, the pink ball and smoke, what I had learned from that man that called it the-_

"Mafia?" Yukino asked incredulously, "In the future we're mafioso?"

I shrugged, "According to that man, we are."

He looked down for a second and looked at me determinedly, "Slap me." He commanded.

I stared blankly, "Whaa?" I asked unintelligently.

He frowned, "I have to make sure we're not insane."

I stared at him and chuckled, "We'll be insane together." I assured him, hitting my fist to the temple of his head lightly.

_After a check up, we were released from the hospital and Yukino's mother fussed over us._

_We complained that we were alright, but the hospital gave her the rest of the day off to take care of us._

_It was comforting to have dinner with Yukino's family. It felt safe. (And tasted amazing)_

_I think we both had a good night's rest, despite falling asleep on the Kinoshita couch._

_P.S. Find out more about the mafia._

_P.P.S. Thank Yukino's mom for the food._

_P.P.P.S. How the hell is that couch so comfy?_

_P.P.P.P.S. Try to accept that the mafia is real._

* * *

Korean Translation:

"나 만지지마!" - Don't touch me!


	22. October 2nd, 2010 Perspective

****The black-haired teen slammed his phone against the wall and threw a tonfa at it, effectively breaking it.

A tall teen flinched at the sudden action, "Chairman?" he asked warily.

The black-haired teen glared at the tall teen, "Get me a new phone."

"Right," the tall teen responded, ready to move.

"And you will pick up an herbivore by the name of Song Mamoru from Midori Private Academy and bring him to the compound on Tuesday." the black-haired teen interrupted, "He will be staying there from now on, Fuyumi's orders. Understood?" the teen asked roughly, daring him to say no.

That brought chills up the tall teen's spine, " _Her_ orders, sir?"

The black-haired teen glared with steel eyes, " _Understood?_ " he asked threateningly.

The tall teen flinched, "Right!" he exclaimed, heading for the door to get a new phone for the chairman, wondering just who this Song Mamoru was to allow him to live at the compound.


	23. October 5th, 2010

**October 5, 2010**

_Today, I knew was not going to be a good day. It was day that Hibari Fuyumi was moving me to her compound to live at now, but also rumors that Namimori Middle School students were getting beat up began to spread across town. Two male students were found beat up and bloodied, both with mysterious stopwatches. The whole school was buzzing about staying away from Namimori students._

_Classes had…_

...finished up and I was heading out, when someone caught my eye. A tall foreboding teen with, of all things, a ridiculous oversized pompadour. My eye twitched, seeing him.

"Hey, Song-kun," a blonde girl from my class approached me, gesturing towards the older teen, "That guy has been looking for you." She informed, waving me off as she walked towards the soccer field. Which wasn't surprising, she was the soccer team captain.

My eye twitched even more, wishing that Yukino was here. He had practice, so we said goodbye earlier, but I regret not taking him up on the offer to walk me to the gate while he had time.

I walked closer to the older teen with a raised eyebrow, "Namimori Middle's disciplinary committee, huh?" I asked as I got a proper look at his uniform, his attention now on me, "What do they want with me?"

He straightened, "Song Mamoru, yes? I have been sent by the chairman to take you to the Hibari Compound where you will now be staying." He bowed his head towards me, "I am Kusakabe Tetsuya." he introduced.

I looked around at the curious eyes and the car he stood next to, "Let us get on our way before we continue our conversation." I subtly ordered.

He nodded stiffly and opened the door for me. I entered and let him shut the door, him climbing in from the other side and starting to drive.

"You work for Hibari Fuyumi?" I asked.

He seemed nervous, "No, I work for her son, Hibari Kyoya. He is the chairman of the disciplinary committee. He was to pick you up, but he has his hands full of the attacks that had come up around town."

I nodded understandably, "And are you important to this committee?" I asked.

He nodded, taking a right turn onto the bridge, "Second in command to Hibari-san."

I looked over to the man next to me with narrowed eyes, "How reassuring."

He flicked his eyes from me and to the road, "I apologize the Chairman didn't come himself-"

"He probably wouldn't have come anyways." I interrupted, "That woman has told me enough about her son to let me know that he doesn't listen to her." I reached into my bag and pulled out instructions, "I already had my friend draw me out instructions to get to the compound."

His eyes widened at my words, heading towards the forest, "But the mile and a half steep hill-"

I rolled my eyes, "You underestimate me." I told him, as we rode up said hill.

He grew silent, "I apologize," he said stiffly.

I waved him off, "Whatever." I looked towards the passing forest to my right, "Is there something I should be wary about?"

He looked over at me again and nodded, "Yes." We pulled into the driveway of the traditional hidden Japanese mansion, "Don't make him angry."

_I settled into a room that Kusakabe led me to, one that would be my own. It was large enough, with my bed, desk, and chair. My clothes were gathered in my closet and the couch was set off towards the side. My low coffee table was near the middle of the floor, now used as a low table with four elegant black and purple mats surrounding it._

_My toiletries were in the connecting bathroom and my food, snacks, drinks, and cooking supplies were in the main kitchen that was public to the inhabitants of the house._

_And the house was surprisingly empty. Not a soul was in the house, and I realized, that only Fuyumi's son lives here, specifically Hibari Kyoya._

_By the time dinner rolled around, I had finished homework and the other teen I would be living with hadn't arrived._

_I welcomed myself to the well-stocked kitchen…_

...and was almost done making hamburger steak with a salad on the side along with rice, when the door slammed open and a strangely stoic teen entered the kitchen.

Our eyes met, and we stayed like that.

_Why does he look so familiar?_ I asked myself.

He was the same height as me and we both had similar body structures, but he seemed far more sturdy and powerful than I was. His eyes were a steel gray and his pale handsome face was sharp and cold. He wore a modified version of his school's uniform Kusakabe had been wearing earlier but kept his gakuren over his shoulders and a red and yellow band was around the shoulder of the flimsy left arm of the gakuren.

He looked me over, "You are the herbivore staying here?" he asked in the same cold voice his mother had, his steel eyes narrowed at me.

I turned back towards the hamburger steak on the pan, "Your mother sent me here, yes," I replied, ignoring his bizarre herbivore title for me.

I plated the steak onto a cloud of rice, salad on the side. I slid it over to the teen, "For you." I said simply, quickly plating my own steak in a similar fashion.

I brought my plate over towards the table and sat down, passing right by his watchful eyes. "Itadakimasu," I muttered before digging in.

Eventually the other teen made a move. He picked up the plate and sat down the farthest seat away from me and began to eat, only the rice and steak, leaving the salad behind.

He finished before I did, despite me starting first and stood up.

I watched him as he looked down at me, "Your name." He commanded.

I returned to my food, cutting a piece of the steak, "Song Mamoru."

A whack on the head, made me look forward, his eyes blazing purple, "You will make dinner every night."

It was in that second, that when he turned away, did I recognize him. Two images appeared in my head. One of a child of six years, holding in his left hand a big yellow bird stuffed animal. The other, was a man, drowsy from sleep, his kimono hanging off his shoulders as he approached me with such a cold aura but a caring disposition.

I swallowed as the teen left.

This teen, was the ferocious man in the future that would never hurt me, and the innocent child from my past, that brought me out of shock of what happened to Rinna.

And I doubt he knew any of that.

_After that, I cleaned up. I read extra chapters for my studies, I ran laps around the compound, I distracted myself from the teen that didn't know what he was in the future._

_Eventually, my stressing left me exhausted and here I am, writing this to distract myself._

_Fuck, what am I gonna do?_

_P.S. Learn how to deal with Kyoya's silence._

_P.P.S. Be careful about those attacks, it's impossible to know what will happen._

_P.P.P.S. Talk to Yukino about this, surely, he'll know what to do._

_P.P.P.P.S. Why the hell did he call me an herbivore?_


	24. October 5th, 2010 Perspective

Hibari Kyoya investigated this "Song Mamoru". He was found by Hibari Fuyumi as a child and was brought to the compound shortly after being found on the streets. Kyoya, strangely, did not remember such a child at all. The child was sent with caretakers to an apartment and later began to live by himself, independently. His family was unknown and until recently, he didn't really have any friends. He had subscriptions at a Tae Kwon Do gym and a parkour gym in Namimori using Hibari funds, but that was suspected, after all he was under the custody of Hibari Fuyumi. He had pretty good grades and didn't stand out much at school, not too noticeable at all. There was simply an unspoken rule not to provoke him, the students thought he was something akin to a sleeping bear, waiting to strike. Didn't do any clubs and was in his last year of middle school. He was only a few months younger than Kyoya, seeing as Kyoya was supposed to be in his first year of high school with his intelligence.

As time went on with Kyoya's new housemate, Kyoya remembered Fuyumi told him to "watch over Song Mamoru" and "report anything strange that happens to him", but Kyoya couldn't find anything strange about Mamoru.

Other times Mamoru would come home late, other times early. He'd sometimes go out to exercise, but always came back to make dinner.

Kyoya thought these were the reasons he tolerated his new housemate. Song Mamoru was quiet, didn't do much inside the house, and made excellent dinners for both him and Tetsuya.

Kyoya watched his housemate's lithe body move around the kitchen as he made a meal for three, beef curry the main course for tonight.

Yes, Kyoya would tolerate the teen, but the minute he pissed him off-

Kyoya couldn't help the bloodthirsty grin that came to his face.


	25. October 11th, 2010

** October 11, 2010 **

_ God it's hard to write like this, but as long as it's eligible, it’s fine. Damn this hurts a bit. _

_ Let's start from the beginning. Each day after moving into the compound, there have been more attacks every day. And for each day, I’ve been making the same amount of dinner meals. So, one attack per day and one dinner made per day. Which also means more interaction with Hibari. (He doesn't like being called Kyoya…. ah fuck it.) I also found out that Kusakabe stays at the compound most of the time, so we have something of a friendship going on. However, that was some three days ago. _

_ Anyways, the main idea of this is that: Yukino and I got attacked. Yeah, I know right, why? Currently we're the only kids from Midori, but it's causing an uproar anyways. _

_ It started when Yukino and I were… _

...walking back towards his house after school, and we decided to go through the shopping district to get some coffee before we did. 

“And they keep falling off stage!” Yukino chuckled as he told me the story about how a kpop girl group, GFriend became viral, “They fell like 13 times!”

I nodded, half listening as I read my magazine, “Mm hm,” I agreed.

Yukino snatched it from me, “Is this so important that you won't listen to me?” He asked in mock hurt as he flipped through it upside down, pretending to read it.

I rolled my eyes, “Oh, no, this is just much more entertaining than you,” I drawled as I took it back.

He had the best fake pained expression on his face, “Wha- I’m hurt!” he spluttered.

I rolled my eyes again at my taller friend, “Over dramatic much?” I teased as my shoulder hit someone else's.

I stopped at the sudden impact and turned, seeing two Kokuyo students. Both wore the military green uniform, but both had weird outlandish appearances. The one who bumped into me had the top few buttons of his gakuren open with a popped collar. He had spiky blonde hair with his bangs held back by red bobby pins. A scar stretched across his face that centered right on his nose. He also had burning orange eyes and sharp snarling teeth.

The other was taller and wore a white beanie over his head, stopping an inch above his rectangular glasses. His left cheek had a strange barcode tattoo and his right cheek had a skin colored bandage. His eyes were almost scarily blank, and his lips were tilted down as he looked at us. Underneath his gakuren he was wearing a white hoodie, in which its hood poked out the back of his collar.

The blond glared at me, “Watch where you're going, pyon!” he snarled.

I gave him a cold look, “You're to fault just as much as I am.”

He glared harder, “What was that?!” he exclaimed, stepping forward.

Before he could do anything else, his friend stopped him, “Ken, look.”

He pointed at the two of us, and I suddenly had a very bad feeling.

The blond named Ken looked over at us, eyes narrowed. It was then when his eyes widened in realization, “Nice eye Chikusa,” He complimented his friend, Chikusa, “How convenient for the number sixes to stick together.”

Yukino tensed behind me, “What are you talking about?”

Ken turned his gaze towards to Yukino, “Oh don't worry, we're just getting you out of our WAY!” He announced, lunging with abnormally sharp teeth and sharpened nails.

“Yukino!” I yelled in worry, seeing Yukino narrowly evade.

I heard something speeding towards me and I ducked quickly. I looked forward and saw Chikusa holding two strange red yo-yos’, spinning them around skillfully with his apathetic face, “Your opponent is me, number six.”

My eyes widened as he launched the yo-yos at me again, me using my bag to block them. Immediately a hole was created in my bag, and stuff began to fall out. My eyes widened, seeing the deck of cards that kid named Futa gave me in the future along with the wire I had picked up after my squabble with the military people.

I grabbed them and dropped the bag, narrowly avoiding the other yo-yo. I ducked behind a sign, the area already clearing out from civilians the moment they attacked us.

_ And wasn’t that ironic? I was once a civilian just like them. _

I pulled a handful of cards out of the deck with a focused mind, “Please work,” I whispered, before poking my head out and launching a bunch of cards at the teens. He didn't try to avoid it, but that was reasonable, seeing how none of them were exactly hitting their exact target, but they nicked his arms, legs, side, and face. I watched as blood slid from the cut on his cheek.

He looked at me with the same apathetic eyes, “Seems like there's a big jump from seven to six.” He commented, speeding up his yo-yo’s and launched them at me. They didn't come anywhere close to me, but what surprised me, was the bunch of needles that burst out.

My eyes widened, and I hit the deck, letting the needles hit the sign I hid behind, and kept moving. I ran behind a cafe fence, avoiding and occasionally throwing cards his way.

I ran through back alleys as he continued pursuit. It took me awhile, but I lost him momentarily and I set up a plan. I connected wires to cards and threw them arbitrarily all around me.

It was the whirring of yo-yo’s and the needles hitting my back that made me snap back into my fighting senses.

I groaned as I turned, seeing the beanie wearing teen approach me apathetically, “Give it up,” he said monotonously, “Once that poison hits your bloodstream, you're over with.”

I ignored his part about poison momentarily and smirked, my breath ragged, “I’m not going down that easily.” I pulled on the card settled in my hand, and the wires that I had thrown up around that alley entrance had trapped the teen, cutting into his flesh with their tough and strong disposition.

I smirked weakly, my strength failing, “How about that?”

“Kakippi!” Ken’s voice called out to his friend, and he broke him out of my crap wire trap. By then, I was breathing hard on the floor, my body feeling so hot with pain, my thoughts focused on Yukino.

I was picked up and unintelligible words were picked up by my ears. I was set down in a pool of liquid and my throat felt dry. Something was placed on my chest and they left. Before I knew it, voices crowded around me and I was in an ambulance.

_ Apparently, I was out for three days, and Yukino is still out. He lost a lot of blood while I had an unidentified poison that some mysterious doctor had taken care of, as if he had been forced.  _

_ Yukino’s mother has been fussing over me, and so had Kusakabe. I don't know where Hibari is, both of them in fact. I don't want to know. _

_ I should just sleep. The lights are all out anyways. _

_ Goodnight, I guess. _

_ P.S. Why would those kids attack us and leave a clock stopped at six in my front pocket? _

_ P.P.S. Who is that doctor, and why did he save me? _


	26. October 11th, 2010 Perspective

“You’re telling me to save this kid? Who the hell is he?” Shamal complained in Reborn’s ear, “He’s not even mafia, is he?” 

Reborn kicked him, “Shut up Shamal. Just do what you’re told.”

Shamal sighed and looked towards the teen, “This is the poison that Gokudera was infected with?”

Reborn nodded, “Yes, it’s been in his system for a few days now. It’s a miracle he’s still alive. I want it out of him.”

Shamal sighed and looked through his bag, “I have an antidote in here somewhere, but you should know, it’ll still take a while for him to wake up and heal from this, so this kid better rest up before he does something stupid.”

Reborn nodded shortly and watched the pained expression on the ash brown teen’s face, “Hurry up.”

Shamal just complied silently, a sigh on his lips.


	27. October 14th, 2010

**October 14, 2010**

_It took a while, but they finally decided to release us from the hospital. Yukino woke up a few hours after I wrote that entry before, but he just seemed sore and out of it._

_They gave us a warning to not push ourselves and relax our bodies and sent us off. Yukino’s mother took him home, and when she offered to take me too, a man from the disciplinary committee came with a car to take me back._

_I was confused because Kusakabe would normally be the one to greet me, so I asked. Apparently Kusakabe was in the hospital after an attack much like my own._

_I tried to go visit him, but the member told me he had strict instructions to take me home and make me stay in bed from the caretaker of the compound who drops by every now and then._

_I regrettably came home without visiting Kusakabe, but I was reassured that his life wouldn't be in danger._

_The caretaker fussed over me and sent me to bed, occasionally getting me meals and books to entertain myself with. Put simply, it was boring._

_I wanted to move and fly across buildings, but my body was still sore and stiff from the after effects of the poison._

“If you're so stiff, Song-san, why don't you visit the Hibari’s hot spring in the back?”

My eyes widened as I looked to the caretaker, “There is a hot spring here?” I hadn't bothered to explore the full compound, mostly because I was an outsider, so I didn't even attempt to. I only knew the paths to kitchen, bathroom, living room, dining room, and entrance and exit.

The caretaker smiled amusedly, “Yes, come, I’ll have someone lead you there.”

She helped me out of bed carefully and had a helping maid, a woman just out of her teens, to lead me. I stubbornly walked on my own, despite her worried glances and we eventually reached the back of the compound.

She opened the door and gestured me to enter.

I did and heard her delicate voice, “Please undress and cover yourself so I can clean you up before you enter the springs.”

I walked in and carefully pulled off my shirt and other clothing. I tied a towel around my waist and opened the curtain, “If you would,” I asked the woman.

She stepped in and led me to the cleaning area. She carefully dumped water over me and began to wash my hair.

Admittedly, I would have done this stuff myself, but it hurt too much to move my body that I didn't care. I relaxed slightly as she pulled her hands through my brown hair. As water was dumped over my head, there was a slight pause. I thought it was unusual but didn't speak about it.

A rough cloth began to scrub my back soothingly. I let out a sigh, _when was the last time I had received treatment like this._

I delicate hand reached around my neck and electricity coursed through my body. I flinched and before I could look back, a strong arm wrapped around my waist and I was tossed into the hot spring water.

I gaped as I breached the surface and saw Hibari Kyoya smirking at me, the woman rushing towards the door in fright.

I glared at him, “What was that for, Kyoya?” I asked, snarling, as I wasn't in the mood for his antics.

His face immediately darkened, “Don't call me by that name, herbivore.” He snapped.

I met his glare with my darkest one and we stayed like that in silence. Before I even realized it, the teen lunged at me with his tonfas in hand. I moved to avoid him but gasped in pain as I did, my back throbbing from the sudden movement. He hit my shoulder and my legs collapsed, my arm supporting me at the edge of the spring, “Fuc-!” I bit out in pain, my teeth clenched as I tried to control my breathing.

“You-” He tried to reach out to me, but I stepped away.

I glared at him with all my might, “Don't touch me.” I warned, struggling to get out of the spring, “I've had enough of this bullshit.” I spat, dragging myself out of the pool and avoiding his stoic look.

I threw my clothes over my wet body and stumbled out of the springs. I walked towards my room and grabbed a bag of clothes and other stuff before heading towards the door.

The caretaker gaped at me, “Song-san, where are you going? The doctors said not to-”

She cut herself off, seeing Hibari appear from another hallway, his eyes narrowed with a loose kimono covering him.

I looked into his steel eyes for a second before roughly shoving my feet into my shoes, “To a friend's,” I replied, a snarl in my voice as I turned and started my trek down the mile and a half hill, and another five miles to Yukino’s house.

_Once I arrived, Yukino’s mom came to fuss over me, and my fever I had during my poisoned state returned due to my wandering out in the cold. They shoved me into Yukino’s bed and made me sleep there, while Yukino slept in a futon below me._

_Thinking about it now, at almost 12 a.m., I did overreact. I mean all he did was throw me while I’m fresh out of the hospital and into a hot spring and hit my now bruising shoulder…_

_You know that sounds worse writing it down, especially with those three days of torture._

_I shouldn't bother Yukino with the small light from my phone any longer. He needs rest as much as I do._

_P.S. Why did Kyoya find the need to attack me in the first place?_

_P.P.S. Thank Yukino’s mom for all the trouble she's dealt with because of me._

_P.P.P.S Properly explain to Yukino what happened, that worried expression doesn't suit him._


	28. October 14th, 2010 Perspective

Kyoya didn't know why it didn't settle well with him. He had heard that his housemate had been attacked along with his friend. On a whim, Kyoya visited him.

Seeing the pain filled expression of Song Mamoru made him angry, too angry. He had made plans the next day to attack Kokuyo the day following, ordering Kusakabe to keep tabs on the teen. Then that damn pineapple-

Kyoya took a deep breath in the hot springs to calm himself. The day before, he was returned to the compound by some men who had cared for him and miraculously healed his wounds, cuts, bruises, and broken bones while he was unconscious. But that didn’t mean his body wasn’t sore.

His ears perked, hearing rustling of clothing and footsteps near the front of the springs.

Kyoya carefully pulled himself out of the water and saw a maid carefully cleaning Song Mamoru’s hair.

He watched as she conditioned his hair and dumped water over his head to wash out the soap. He stepped in and took the washcloth from the maid. The maid looked nervous but stepped away with a bow. Kyoya washed the unaware Song Mamoru’s back, seeing the raw healing wounds from the needles of the pineapple’s subordinate. Something else caught his eye, a scar that reached the pale teen’s collarbone to the bottom of the back of his neck. He trailed the fingers across the scar and immediately, Song Mamoru tensed under his fingers.

A sudden sense of mischief sparked within Kyoya and he grabbed the waist of the pale teen, picking him up easily, and tossed him into the hot springs.

Almost immediately, his housemate burst out of the water and glared heatedly at Kyoya, “What was that for, Kyoya?” he asked, snarling.

Immediately all the emotions of mischief left him and Kyoya glared back, “Don’t call me by that name, herbivore.” he snarled back.

Kyoya was slightly impressed by the intensity of the glare sent towards him and had enough. He attacked his housemate and immediately regretted it.

The pained and vulnerable expression made him attempt to move out of the way, but it was too late. He hit his housemate’s shoulder.

“Fuc-” he heard his housemate cuss out in pain.

Kyoya tried to reach out and help him but, “Don’t touch me.” he growled defensively, like a hurt animal. He turned and put on his clothes, “I’ve had enough of this bullshit.” His housemate muttered more to himself.

Kyoya followed, drying himself minimally and putting on his kimono. By the time Kyoya found Song Mamoru, he was at the door getting ready to leave.

“Where are you going? The doctors said not to-” the caretaker cut herself off and Mamoru defiantly met Kyoya’s eyes.

“To a friend’s,” he snarled, going out the door, still soaked.

Kyoya didn’t know why he felt like biting something to death.


End file.
